Electronic Arts
A Electronic Arts (normalmente abreviada como EA) é uma editora estadunidense de jogos para computadores, videogames, celulares e muito mais. Fundada em 1982 por Trip Hawkins, atualmente faz jogos como FIFA, Madden NFL, SSX 3, SSX On Tour, NBA Live, NHL, The Sims, SimCity, Battlefield, The Godfather: The Game, James Bond, Medal of Honor, Need For Speed, entre outros. A Electronic Arts é a segunda maior editora independente do mundo, ficando atrás apenas da Nintendo. Apesar de ocupar essa posição de prestígio, em 2010, a EA teve seu valor de mercado avaliado em US$ 5,16 bilhões superado pela Zynga Game Network (produtora de games sociais como FarmVille e FrontierVille) que atingiu o valor de US$ 5,51 bilhões. História A Produtora de jogos Electronic Arts foi fundada em 1982, pelo empresário Trip Hawkins, com um investimento de US$ 200.000,00. Nos primeiros anos a empresa seguiu à risca essa filosofia diferenciada, lançando títulos considerados clássicos hoje em dia, como M.U.L.E., The Bard's Tale, Populous, The Immortal e Skate or Die!. Basicamente, a EA funcionava como um selo para os talentos de criação: seus nomes eram colocados nas campanhas publicitárias e as embalagens dos jogos tinham a forma quadrada dos álbuns musicais. Mais de vinte anos depois, o panorama é bem diferente. Com diversos sucessos no currículo, estratégias ousadas de licenciamento e a aquisição de estúdios talentosos, a EA publicou e faturou US$2,97 bilhões em 2004. Mas acontecimentos recentes alteraram a percepção do público e do mercado sobre a empresa. Ironicamente, fala-se hoje mais sobre as decisões corporativas da EA do que do que das ideias que a fundaram. No final de 2004, ocorreu um movimento estratégico mais ousado: de uma só vez, a EA adquiriu 20% da concorrente Ubisoft, tornando-se automaticamente seu maior acionista individual. Nas últimas semanas de fevereiro de 2005, a imprensa divulgou um controle ainda maior sobre o estúdio, famoso por hits como Prince of Persia, Splinter Cell e Assassin's Creed. E os grandes — e polêmicos — investimentos não pararam por aí. A Electronic Arts também assinou contratos de exclusividade por cinco e quinze anos, respectivamente, com a National Football League (NFL), liga de futebol americano, e a ESPN, rede de canais de TV sobre esportes. Isso significa que, a partir de agora, o único jogo com a marca NFL será franquia assinada por John Madden — da EA. Betrand Caudron, gerente geral da Electronic Arts na América Latina disse à imprensa o seguinte: Entretanto, a imagem da empresa para com os jogadores não anda muito bem recentemente. A empresa ganhou o prêmio de pior empresa dos Estados Unidos por dois anos consecutivos (2012 e 2013). Os principais motivos citados na época eram a grande discussão sobre o fim de Mass Effect 3 (2012), a exigência de conectividade constante com a internet para jogar o novo título da SimCity (2013). Principais séries atuais *FIFA Soccer *Spore *SSX *Need For Speed *SimCity (agora em sua quarta versão pela Maxis e uma versão independente pela Titled Mill) *The Sims (agora nas versões, The Sims 4 e The Sims Mobile) *Battlefield (em versão Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 2, BF Vietnam, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield Bad Company 2 e Battlefield 3) *Medal of Honor com frequentes versões *The Lord of the Rings *Nascar *Madden NFL *Skullmonkeys *Command & Conquer *Mass Effect *Dragon Age *Dead Space *American McGee's Alice (agora na segunda versão: Alice Madness Returns) Principais aquisições A Electronic Arts é conhecida também por suas aquisições de empresas talentosas, aumentando a empresa e produzindo jogos de maior qualidade. A principal compra é a da Maxis. Sua principal compra, a Maxis é conhecida pelos seus excelentes trabalhos, que logo se tornaram clássicos, como o conhecido SimCity, e The Sims. A Maxis foi a responsável pela produção da série carro-chefe da EA no ano de 2008, chamado "Spore". Ver também *Maxis *SimGuru en:Electronic Arts es:Electronic Arts fr:Electronic Arts Categoria:Empresas